Japril One Shots
by TheAmazingLT
Summary: The title is self explanatory. I write short little one shots of April and Jackson :)
1. Chapter 1

**Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any prompts for me message me or leave a review.**

**This takes place during S8 E12: April and Jackson decided to move out and are looking for apartments. **

**_-000-_**

Jackson caught himself studying April as she searched for apartments for them to hire. Her left pale hand was in her dyed red hair, her nose was scrunched in concentration and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. April played with the black pen in her hand as she compared the different apartments with each other. Jackson never really realized how entrancing his best friends was: she was petite and feminine. She had this uncertain gracefulness to her. Jackson could smell the sweet fruity scent of strawberries when she subconsciously threw her hair over her shoulder leaving the left side of her creamy neck exposed and the birthmark there. Meredith's and Alex's pagers went off bringing Jackson out of his trance and leaving him slightly flustered and confused. He started wondering when he started noticing every small detail of April.

"Bailey." Meredith said and placed Teddy's widow food back in the fridge.

"Robbins just paged me. I'll walk with you halfway." Alex said and stood up.

"Hey, Kepner make sure everybody knows I've got dibs on the widow casseroles." Meredith said as she left the room with Alex hot on her heels.

There was silence in the room until Cristina said:

"Okay, you both are boring. I'm out."

She threw her half-eaten apple in the trash can and left.

Jackson cleared his throat.

"So, have you seen anything interesting?"

April nodded not taking her eyes off the paper in her hand.

"This one-" she showed Jackson the picture of the apartment. "-has a patio that overlooks the city but it doesn't have hardwood floors or a washer-dryer. The apartment with the hardwood floors is like three miles from the hospital but it's so expensive. Don't get me wrong it's nice but it's not hardwood floor nice." April sighed and pouted.

Jackson laughed at her behavior.

"Oh come on. It's a nice apartment. I like it."

April shrugged.

"I guess."

She folded all the papers on the table and grabbed a plastic fork. Without any warning she took a bite of Jackson's food.

Jackson could not stop the smile spreading across his face when he saw how comfortable April was around him.

"So, we're moving. Just the two of us?" Jackson asked.

The idea of sharing an apartment alone with her was starting to look very appealing for some reason.

"Yeah, I need to get away from Alex and his school of skanks following him around."

Jackson rolled his eyes amused. His heart beat slightly increased when she gave him a smirk causing her dimples to make their appearance on her cheeks. Her pinks cheeks stuffed with food. Her grassland eyes found his.

"What?" She asked after swallowing the lump of food in her mouth.

"Nothing." He said quickly and looked at his food.

April raised a brow but said nothing.

They sat in comfortable silence until April's pager went off. She took it out of her lab coat.

"It's the chief. I'll see you later at Zola's party, okay? I'll also call around for the apartment through out the day." She said and ran out the room with the fork still in hands.

Second's later she returned with crimson cheeks and a sheepish look on her face. She bit her lip- as she always did when embarrassed, and put the fork down on the table.

"I forgot to put it down. Okay, I'm going now." She said and ran out the room yet again.

Jackson laughed.

-000-

Back ground music played in the background. Zola's delightful squeals filled the room as the birthday girl danced with her father in the crowded living room. Jackson was busy flirting with a second year resident when he saw April talking to Alex. She moved her head and hands as she spoke making Jackson wonder why she was suddenly so passionate.

He looked back at the girl he was talking to and politely excused himself.

"Now you wanna live with me?" Jackson heard Alex ask sarcastically.

"No. You're gross, and a pig. and a skank magnet, and you leave your dirty boy socks everywhere." He heard her say as he approached. He bit his lip to stop from laughing as she continued her rant. "Keep going on this way and you'll wind up old and alone wandering the streets with some ancient form of syphilis-"

Jackson stood next to her and decided to interrupt when he finally understood what the conversation was about.

"I think what April is trying to say is that she'd be happy to share an apartment?" He said with a hint of confusion.

Alex nodded and walked away.

Jackson stood in front of April and asked:

"So, we couldn't afford the nice apartment. Just the two of us?" For some reason he was actually looking forward to living with her...alone.

"-what can I say, I want what I want."

And with those words still hanging in the air she turned around and left him.

He sighed in disappointment and took a gulp of beer as he tried forcing the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach down. Jackson had his suspicions about the feeling but he tried to ignore them. There was no way in hell he was developing feelings for the awkward, quirky woman who was also his smart, funny beautiful best friend... Jackson had to get rid of the little crush he was developing on April. He was treading on dangerous grounds yet the thought excited him but it also scared him- a lot.

_**-000-**_

**I hope you enjoyed please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC Studios. This one-shot takes place after Jackson overhears Dr Herman and Stephanie in S11 E8.**

**Inspiration for this snippet: Ed Sheeran's song Small Bump. It's so beautifully heartbreaking at the end...**

-000-

He felt numb, sick, afraid and defeated all at the same time. The air left his lungs. It felt as if he was punched in the stomach. Tears were forming behind his eyelids. His heart beats heavy in his chest. His mouth went dry. He felt dizzy. His perfect little world was falling apart. Life was crashing down on him. It felt as if he was thrown into the ocean with an anchor tied around his feet and he had no strength left to fight. All he could do was let it take him deeper and deeper. All he could do was drown in the sea of emotions surrounding him. All he could do was fall deeper in sadness.

Helpless. He felt helpless.

"Does- does April know?" He finally choked out after minutes of unbearable silence

The resident shook her head. Her black curls following behind.

Jackson swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes trying to stop the dam of tears threatening to fall. He was not a man who cried. Not even when a gun holding lunatic burst through the halls of Seattle Grace threatening to shoot all that lived and breathed did he not cry. Yes, he had nightmares and he would wake up at night screaming but he never cried. He used to think that was the scariest day of his life but he realized that day was nothing compared to how he felt at this moment.

"I-I have to go. Don't- don't tell April yet. I'll tell her...just give me time."

Stephanie gave him a sympathetic look as she nodded.

"I'm so very sorry, Jackson-" Stephanie began but Jackson interrupted.

"I have to go." Was all he said before her turned around and nearly ran to the nearest on-call room.

He threw the door shut locking it. He was surrounded by cold darkness, His knees gave in beneath him causing him to fall to the floor. He pressed his palms to his face crying into his hands as his body shook with silent sobs.

He was never going to see his child smile or take his or her's first steps. He'll never teach his child how to ride a bike or take them for soccer practice or her first ballet recital . His wife was carrying a child with a death sentence. If the child is lucky enough to be born, he or she would die a few hours after birth. As a doctor he was supposed to see the signs. He should have known their was something wrong with his little buddah-baby but he was blind. His mindset was _'it won't ever happen to me'_...but it did and it killed him.

At first the idea of being a father terrified him. His father left when he was very young so he had no idea how to be a father. The thought of being responsible for a life but his own made him numb with fear but then he saw the first sonogram of his child he was in awe. Granted he and April were barely talking to each other at the time but knowing that they created a little human together, that she was carrying a little piece of him inside her, it made him feel...it felt amazing. The little person had his heart from the time he or she was conceived.

Jackson took a deep breath trying to calm down yet failing. His heart was breaking and thinking of what April's reaction would be just killed him. The news would break her. Jackson could not bear the thought of seeing his wife broken. He saw her a few hours ago in the ER with her hand on her baby bump as she went through her post-ops with a smile on her face. He wanted to go up to her and just hold her but then he got paged to the OR. April felt his eyes on her and looked up. She gave him that heartbreaking beautiful smile just reserved for him and mouthed 'I love you' before he went running to the OR.

Jackson did not want to be the one responsible for wiping that beautiful smile off her gorgeous face. He did not want to see her cry or broken. He had no idea how was going to break the news to her. How was he going to tell his wife that they wont be able to take their baby home or that she wont be able to see their child run wild in the house or take him or her horse ridding when they visit her parents.

Jackson never felt so hopeless and helpless since the plane crash and April leaving him. The same hole formed in his stomach but this time it was way worse. This time he was not losing a mentor and friend. This time the pain was closer to home: he was losing a part of him...He was losing a person he helped make...he was losing his baby...

And he had no idea how he, or his marriage were going to survive this.

_**-000-**_

_Voltorb6:Thank you, I always kinda thought Jackson started liking April in that episode. _

_ohsoserious75:__Thank you! I kinda thought Jackson started developing feelings for April in season 8 episode 12 too. Like did you see him sigh when he heard Alex would be living with them in their new apartment? _

**Leave a review, share you thoughts. Do you have a prompt for me?**

**God bless. Stay awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Do a second part where Jackson tells April about the baby.**

**So, here it is. Enjoy and review.**

**-000-**

Jackson sat on a bench outside the hospital. The cold night air danced over his exposed cheeks. He could hear cars hooting in the distance. Jackson stared at the night sky above him as he waited for April's shift to end. He finally composed himself enough to appear in public after nearly an hour in the on-call room crying and trying to figure out if there was anything he could do or somebody he could call. He did not know many fetal surgeons but he knew his mother would know some. He needed someone to give him hope, any hope. He could not just admit defeat without even trying even if one of the best fetal surgeons in the country said there was nothing she could do for their buddah-baby. Money was no object when it came to the life of his child. He would use every single dime he has to try and safe the life of his child. But before he could call his mother and ask for her help and resources he first needed to tell his wife the news.

He sighed tiredly and buried his face in his hands. The same hollow emptiness returned in his gut as the minutes went by. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up when he heard footsteps approaching the bench. He saw his pregnant wife heading his way. Even in the dim light of the moon she had this explainable glow to her as she walked with an excited smile on her face. For the first time in his life that smile made him sick because he would be wiping that beautiful smile off her face. Jackson took a deep breath before giving her a small smile that did not reach his eyes. April did not notice.

"Hey, how long have you been waiting?" She asked standing in front of him.

"Not long. Sit down." He said not having enough strength to stand up yet.

She sat down next to him.

"I lied." She choked out.

"Hmm, about what?" He asked trying to control his frantic heart form beating out of his chest. He looked at his shoes knowing he wouldn't be able to watch her face when he broke her heart.

"About the baby's sex. Today with Edwards I found out the sex. It was so awkward! Like, seriously having your ex-girlfriend do my ultrasound and then you came in making it extra awkward but at least she doesn't hate us any more." April babbled on. She shook her head knowing that she was heading off-topic. "Anyway, she accidentally told me the sex of our baby. Do you wanna know?"

"April let's talk about this at ho-"

"Of course you wanna know the sex of the baby. You were like a bear with a sore paw when I told you I wanted the sex to be a surprise." She continued and took his right hand on his lap in her's. She sandwiched his hands in hers and brought them to her lips. She kissed his knuckles making him look at her. The happiness shinning in her eyes made him sick. "We're having a little buddah baby boy, Jackson. We're going to have a gorgeous baby boy with your beautiful eyes and smile. He'll be so perfect, Jackson. I can't wait to meet our son."

Jackson eye's burned with tears. A small sad smile rooted itself on his face.

"It's a boy." He hoarsely whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered back letting go of his hands and holding his face.

Jackson couldn't keep the tears in and broke down. He would never teach his son how to throw a football. He'll never see his son even smile at him. He'll never see April walking around their home singing his baby to sleep with her beautiful voice. The chances of his baby boy growing up were very slim.

"Are those tears of joy?" She asked with a small smile.

He wiped away tears and tried controlling his breathing.

"I need to tell you something at home, April." Jackson said and stood up from the bench.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" April asked on edge.

"April, it can wait until we're at home." He sighed wiping off the remainder of tears on his cheeks.

"Jackson, what's wrong? I know something is wrong. Is it our baby?" She asked protectively putting her arms around her unborn child in her belly.

"April, this conversation can wait until we're home."

"Jackson, tell me." She said stubbornly and stood up. An unsettling feeling ran through her veins. "Is there something wrong with him...with our baby, Jackson?"

"April, let's go home first-" He began.

"Jackson, if you don't tell me, I can go ask Edwards. What's wrong with my baby?"

"Osteogenesis Imperfecta." He snapped. He took a deep breath and said. "Our baby boy has Osteogenesis Imperfecta, April. They haven't diagnosed the type yet."

April sat down all strength suddenly leaving her body. Her chest felt constricted and tight making it hard for her to breath. She held the bump as tears freely fell from her green eyes. She looked up to Jackson and saw how swollen and red his eyes were with help of a nearby light. How could she not have notice that when she sat down?

"How?When?" She whispered.

"I heard Dr. Herman tell Stephanie that there was nothing she could do and then she said the baby was cute sitting like a little buddah and it hit me that they were talking about our baby." He said rubbing his puffy eyes.

"I-I-I think..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "...you should take me home now. I think I need to go home now."

_**-000-**_

Somehow Jackson fell asleep, probably due to the silent crying earlier. He woke up needing to use the bathroom. The alarm clock read 3:00. He turned around to see April's side of the bed still neat and made up meaning she never came to bed. After the silent ride from the hospital April went to the nursery. Knowing that she needed some time to deal with the news on her own before he could offer her any support, Jackson decided to leave her be and called his mother for help. She said she would make a view calls and would be fly to Seattle on the first flight available. After talking to her for nearly an hour he lied back down on his bed crying yet again. Some time during the night he fell asleep.

He climbed out of the bed and stretched his limbs. He went to the bathroom quickly and searched for April once he was finished. He opened the door of the nursery to find her sitting on the floor with a black book in her hands. Jackson knew the cold floor was probably not comfortable but he knew she wouldn't be bothered. As Jackson walked towards her he saw the book in her hand was her Bible. He sat down next to her resting his head against the wall.

They sat in silence for nearly five minutes until April finally said something.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. It's because of me." She said still staring at the open Bible.

"April, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault-"

"It's mine. God is punishing me for all the mistakes I've made and since your my husband I'm the reason that He's punishing you too-"

"April, stop it." He said seriously. He was not a man with faith but she had it. They needed faith. Faith was all they had left, so he needed her to have faith even though he did not. "I don't know much about God, April. But I know He would never punish you like that. I know that the God you love and serve loves you and because He loves you, He will never punish you like that. I don't understand faith much but isn't it believing in something...in someone even though you can't see them or even feel or understand them at times?"

April looked up at him silently studying him before she said: "Read to me."

He took the holy book from her. He saw her tears on the page.

"What do you want me to read?"

She shrugged and placed her head on his shoulders. "Just open it and read to me."

He nodded knowing that she needed comfort...they both needed comfort and maybe this book she read every night and the God she prayed to could give it to her...to them. He closed the book and randomly open the Bible again on Psalm 71. For some reason something in him drew him to the 20th verse.

"You, who have shown me great and severe troubles, shall revive me up again from the depths of the earth. You shall increase my greatness and comfort me on every side," was all he read.

April looked up to him again.

"We'll be okay." She placed her hand on her stomach. "All of us will be okay. We just need to be okay. God will make it all okay again. He will."

Jackson put the Bible down and then put his arms around her and hugged her. She hid her face in his chest.

"Yeah, we will be okay, April. You, me and our baby will be okay." He whispered as he rubbed her back.

He had no choice but believing that because if something happened to their baby or, heaven forbid, to April he would have no idea how to survive.

They just had to be okay.

_** -000-**_

**Please leave a review.**

**Stay awesome and God bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This takes place after S10 E12 before S10 E13 after they ran out of the barn. This is after they got married.**

_**-000-**_

Their loud breathing and drumming hearts were the only sounds in the silent room. Jackson stared down at the woman lying in his arms looking up at him with forest green eyes. A few strands of hair were glued to her wet forehead and the rest formed a tangled and messy halo around her, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen due to their love making session, April never looked more beautiful in his eyes. In that moment he knew he made right choice when he stood up at her wedding declaring his love for her. He knew he made the right choice by making her his wife.

_Wife._

That word filled him with such joy.

April Kepner is now April Avery, his wife. She was his for eternity and he was her's. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Jackson made a lot of mistakes in his life but choosing April was the best thing he has ever done. He knew that he would never be able to share himself with any other woman like he shared himself with his wife. For the first time in his life he actually made love with someone. It wasn't hot steamy passionate sex like he always had. No, he made love to her. It was gentle and slow yet fulfilling. What they shared was more than just physical intimacy, it was deeper. They were giving and taking, drowning in each other's touch whispering sweet 'I love you's' to one another. April ruined any other woman for him. After her he would never want anybody else. His body and his soul longed only for her. April was like an addiction to him. She's always been one. She could pull him in deeper and deeper with only a few words or a look in her eyes. He needed her. First as a friend, now as a lover for eternity.

"I love you." He whispered still breathless.

She gave him a tired smile. "I love you more."

"I stood up on your wedding day and declared my love for you in front of like nearly a hundred people. I think I win."

"I left a guy at the altar for you. I could have said no and sent you on your jolly way. I think I win here." She joked but Jackson did not laugh. He pulled her in his arms and buried his face in her tangled red hair.

"Don't even say that, April. I don't even want to think of that possibility." He said seriously.

Thinking of the possibility of April not wanting him scared him senseless. He had no idea how he would have been able to live his life knowing that she was married to another man.

"Jackson.." April pulled away from him and took his face between her palms. She planted the softest of kisses on his lips, sweet enough to take the little air he had left in his body away. "I love you, Jackson Avery. Only you. I'll never want anybody like I want you." She kissed him again. "You are my person and even though you don't believe in soulmates. You are my soulmate, okay? So, stop thinking about that possibility. Letting you walk out that barn alone would have been the biggest mistake of my life and I just thank God that He opened our eyes before it was too late and we lost each other."

"You're wrong about the soulmates thing. I never believed in soulmates. Emphasis on believed. I never thought they could be real until now. Until this moment here with you April."

"Look at you being all sappy and stuff." She joked.

"Only with you, babe."

She smiled at the term of endearment and kissed his lips again before letting him go and sitting up. Knowing that he already saw her exposed body and that he'll see it for the rest of their lives, took away her shyness and insecurities so she did not try to hide beneath the covers. She threw the white sheets off her and just when she was about to climb out of bed Jackson held her hand hostage.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take a shower, Jackson. My body hasn't seen water in nearly 18 hours. Putting on deodorant and chewing Orbit only goes that far. I look and feel like a mess. And you did not even give me the opportunity to clean myself when we got here. The first thing you did was drag me to the bed."

"Hey, don't act like you did not enjoy it. You weren't complaining when you were grunting in my ears."

"Don't change the subject, Mr Avery." April said rolling her eyes and got up.

"I was just stating a fact, Mrs Avery." He said following her into the bathroom of the expensive suite he booked for them. "And it's nearly been a year since we've been together. I couldn't wait any longer, Mrs Avery. I needed to make you mine fully."

April looked over he shoulder and stopped.

"I'm an Avery now." She said thoughtfully. "I'm your wife. You're my husband. We're actually married, Jackson."

Jackson smiled and pulled her naked body to his. She felt warm against his chest.

"Yeah, we are. I can't wait to call you Mrs Avery in front of everybody."

"You do know I still have to go by Kepner in the hospital so it wont be so confusing."

Jackson pouted. "Do you have to burst my bubble like that?"

April laughed and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Yip, bursting your bubbles are so fun. But on a serious note, you've introduced me as Mrs Avery to nearly every single person we've met in the past hour of our marriage."

Jackson shrugged knowing it was true.

After their vows an hour ago he introduced her as ' April Avery, my wife' to the check out lady at Walmart after they bought extra clothes and toiletries, still in their wedding clothes mind you as well as to the reception lady when he booked them into the five star hotel and people they passed on the way to their room.

"And, I'll introduce you as such to every single person we meet in the future because I'm so proud of calling you my wife, April."

"Come shower with me," she whispered.

He picked her up. She immediately crossed her legs behind his back and threw her arms around his neck.

"I wasn't looking for an invitation." He said as he carried her to the bathroom.

"Oh is that so? Why aren't you all full of yourself today."

He smiled and slid open the shower door after picking up the two loofahs April left next to the basin when she unpacked their things as well as the hotel shower gel. He stepped into the tilled wash room and turned on the shower. The cold water made them both gasp in surprise before the temperature changed. The lukewarm water felt heavenly against their hot skin. Even though he took April only a few minutes ago his body burned for her again causing him to push her back against the shower wall. His hands were firmly placed under her butt. She bit her lip in anticipation and then suddenly a thought came to Jackson's mind. He quickly shook the thought away but not soon enough for April not to notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked insecurity audible in her voice. It was a while since she's been with Jackson. She could do something wrong due to her lack of experience and due to the long time that passed since their last time.

"It's nothing." He quickly said trying to force the image away.

"Is it me?"

"No, April. No!"

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"Just when you bit your lip like that, this question came to mind. I was wondering if you bit your lip like that...with Matthew," He said embarrassed. He knew his wife's past sex life had nothing to do with him. He had no right questioning her about that when he slept with Stephanie. The thought of all the girls he's been with other than April made him feel embarrassed and sick in a way.

"You wanted to know if I had sex with Matthew." She stated.

He cringed at her bluntness.

"There's only been one man who's touched me and explored my body and that man is you, Jackson. It turns out I've been a virgin for the man I was going to marry all this time."

"So, you didn't?" He asked relieved. He knew he was acting like a caveman and hypocritical but knowing that only he had been with April was awarding. He kissed her passionately until they both needed air.

"I love you so much."

"I know. I'm awesome. Who wouldn't love me?" She said with a playful arrogant smile and rested her forehead against his.

_Yeah, April Avery was a very awesome person in the eyes of Jackson Avery._

**_-000-_**

**Please leave a review :) And tell me if you have a prompt for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, this follows up chapter 1. This is part two of the Japril developing relationship in S8. I plan on writing at least two more parts that follow after this one. I'm currently watching season 8 searching for Japril moments I can write about. Anyhow,I hope you enjoy and don't be too shy to leave a review.**

**_-000-_**

Jackson entered the apartment he shared with his friends. He locked the door behind him and switched on the living room light. He shrugged off his suit jacket and threw it on the couch.

"So, how was your date with your Mom?" April's voice came from the kitchen.

Jackson swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled a face before heading into the kitchen. He found April sitting cross-legged on the kitchen island with a tub of strawberry ice-cream on her lap. She was wearing her Tinkerbell boxers with the Seattle Grace Mercy West shirt the staff members of the hospital got when they played played softball against Seattle Press a few months ago. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head with a few strands of hair cascading down her face.

The same hole that formed after sex with Mara returned to his gut yet again. He decided to take Sloan's advice and get laid hopping it would relieve the stress and the pestering thoughts he head about his best friend. That plan did not work at all. The sex was good hell even great but afterward he felt ...ashamed? After having sex he thought about his redhead friend rather than the attractive woman lying beside him. He felt so dirty. And frustrated. And angry at himself for giving into temptation and letting his body control him.

"We really need to buy chairs for the kitchen." She said when she saw him with a small smile. "So, how was it? You're Mommy-and-Me date?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

"It didn't happen. We did not go. She went with Webber." He said and sat down next to her. He took a bite of the cold treat.

"Then where were you? You know it's like twelve?"

"Nowhere, it's none of your business. Why are you asking? Stop being nosy." He rambled on.

April raised a brow.

"No need to be all defensive and stuff."

"Sorry I snapped like that." He said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I guess. Running away from your British stalker must have been tiresome. I get it. You're always cranky when you tired." April joked and bumped his shoulder with her's.

Jackson faked a smile and popped another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth after giving her an awkward and guilty laugh.

"Yeah, so, why are you still awake?" He asked awkwardly wanting to change the subject.

She shrugged. "I couldn't fall asleep. It's like my brain can't shut off, so I decided to feed my ice cream craving. Plus I heard this noise outside and got paranoid because I was all alone. It turned out to be a cat dumpster diving."

He nodded and studied her as she took a bite of the pink ice cream. She looked beautiful in the dim light of the kitchen. Her cheeks looked flushed and her eyes slightly puffy because of lack of sleep.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at his shoes as he asked:

"So, how was it being on Sloan's service today.I'm sorry that Sloan and my mother forced you to cover for me. "

She bit her lip.

"It's okay but it was awkward at first since I threatened to file charges against him for sexual harassment-"

"Wait, why?" Jackson asked confused.

"Well, yesterday he asked me if I noticed how uptight you were. Well, before that he called me an attractive woman and then he asked if I noticed how uptight and stressed you were. He started ticking off all your endearing qualities, like you're an attractive guy with nice bone structure and hypnotic eyes, and a nice smile with freakishly straight teeth and your tall and you skin looks like yummy fudge...speaking about fudge...ugh I'm so in the mood for chocolate fudge ice-cream tight now. Not that there's something wrong with Strawberry, but it's so plain, I'm in the mood for something exotic-"

"You're getting off track April."

"Oh, sorry." She said shaking her head and trying to focus. "Anyway, so he asked if I noticed how stressed you were and I said not really because we're just study buddies and he said we should extend that relationship-"

Jackson sighed rubbed his hands over his face. "No,no,no."

"-At first I did not really understand what he meant but then it hit me and he called it 'sexual encouragement'," she sighed creating air quotes with her fingers when she said 'sexual encouragement'. "Like, there would ever be something between the two of us? He called us both attractive people. Sloan is like just- he's just crazy- like mad. As if we will ever be more than friends?" She said. "That would be-be weird, right? Very weird since we are best friends and best friends don't like each other or even find each other attractive." She rambled on breathlessly.

"April, breathe."

She took a deep breath. And bit her frozen thick pink lips

"I'll just go to bed now. I think I have to go sleep now." She said and gave him the ice cream with crimson cheeks. "Uhm...don't be angry at Sloan..he was just worried about you...in a weird way... a Sloanish way.

"I'm so sorry about Sloan-"

"It-it's okay. Just Sloan being Sloan." She laughed nervously. "I'm going to sleep now...like I said earlier."

Jackson nodded mortified as April jumped off the counter. She walked away from him and stopped at the door. She looked over her shoulder and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Night, Jackson."

"Night, Apes. Sleep tight."

She disappeared out of sight.

Jackson sighed and took another bite of ice cream feeling depressed as he thought about what April had said. Of course she would think finding each other attractive would be weird. He sighed again in hopelessness and depression.

"Get a hold of yourself. Clearly she doesn't think about you that way. She think it's weird. Liking your best friend is weird. Stop being weird, Jackson."

He jumped off the the island. He closed the tub and put it back in the freezer. He turned off the kitchen light and headed for his room for some sleep.

_-000-_

Jackson was standing at the nurse's station waiting for Sloan to pass. He knew Sloan had to pass the nurse station to go to the attending's lounge. He wanted to give a mentor a good piece of his mind for even thinking that April would give him...or anyone for that matter sexual favors. Jackson saw Sloan heading his way with a smirk on his face.

"I see Mara helped you out with your stress. You look so relaxed. Look at your shoulders. See, I told you getting laid would be good for you. No need to thank me. I'm good-looking and smart. We're a rare breed."

"Are you crazy?" Jackson hissed ignoring Mark's vanity. "Why would you suggest that April and I become sex-buddies? You know she's a virgin, right? Of course you know, everyone knows that. So why did you do that? Are you crazy. No, you are crazy. Why am I even asking?"

Sloan lifted his hands in defense. "Hey, I was trying to help."

"Stop interfering. Sometimes you're worse than my mother."

"Hey-"

"And seriously, trying to pimp me out to her by telling her about my hypnotic eyes and freakishly perfect smile? Really? And seriously, telling her my skin looked like fudge? You have problems."

"Hey, I just said you both were attractive and you had nice bone structure and hypnotic eyes. I said nothing about fudge colored skin or freakishly perfect smiles-"

"You did not?"

"No. You know what you are ungrateful. You're off my service, go find a new mentor. I need to teach you how to be grateful so you're off my service until you learn your lesson. I spoil too much. You need to learn how to appreciate me." He said dramatically making Jackson roll his eyes. "Hey, Kepner! You want on my service again today?" Sloan shouted over Jackson's shoulder. Jackson turned around to see April heading their way.

"Uhm..." She shot Jackson a confused look. "I can't I'm on Peds cases today."

Jackson triumphantly smiled at Sloan.

"Where's Karev?"

"Hiding from his intern, Morgan, because she is imprinting on him. So, we switched for today before he could start complaining to me the whole day through. Because trust me no one is in the mood for his sour face and nagging today."

"Jackson switch with Kepner."

"No way. I heard there was a lion attack. I need to get in there." Jackson said.

April pouted.

"Auw, that sucks!I'm missing the fun." She sighed. "Well, at least I'll be saving little kids today." She said and shrugged. "Bye Dr. Sloan. I'll see you around Jackson." She then turned on her heels and walked away.

Jackson's eyes zoomed into her moving ass. He had to admit baby had back.

He felt eyes on him and turned to Sloan who was raising a brow suspiciously.

"Stay out of my love life, Sloan." Jackson said before Mark could say anything. "And stop pimping me out and talking about my eyes and skin."

"For the last time I never spoke about your skin and smile."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now, Avery, go down to ER and find us a surgery. Mark our territory, make sure no one touches our patient."

"I thought I was off you service until I learn-"

"Go before I change my mind and decide not to have mercy on you."

Jackson rolled his eyes and walked away from Sloan.

"Just so you know, I saw you checking out her ass. She has a nice ass. And like I told her, she's attractive and you're attractive. It's something to think about!" Mark shouted after Jackson's disappearing figure.

Jackson flicked him off but could not hide the grin forming on his face. If Mark never said anything about his smile and skin it meant April was not quoting what Mark said last night. While she was rambling she let is slip that she also found him attractive without actually realizing it. Jackson walked through the halls with a Cheshire cat smile prominent on his features.

Today was going to be an amazing day for Jackson Avery. He just felt it in his bones.

_**-000-**_

**I plan on updating on the 17th again :) Maybe even before that :) If you have any suggestions and prompts don't be afraid to message me or even leave a review :)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**God bless and stay awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is in an alternate universe in the future where Jackson and April's baby is okay and healthy hopefully the baby will be okay in the series too. The next snippet will be part III of the Jackson/April friendship/relationship in S8 **

**_-000-_**

April was busy making dinner while Jackson was lying on the couch watching basketball on the flat screen. Their four year old son was sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars making 'zoom' noises as he crept around. April smiled when she put the lid back on her simmering stew and studied her little miracle baby who was the spitting image of his father. He had the same curly hair Jackson had before he decided to go with the shaven look. Gabriel's eyes were the same magnificent blue-green as his father's. He even had the same mannerism as his father at times. The only thing about Gabriel's physical appearance that differs from his father was the deep dimples he got from his mother and light skin that looked more tanned than brown because of her husband's mixed ancestry. Her son was perfect in her eyes.

She affectionately rubbed a hand over her growing belly thinking back to the day she told her son that he would be a big brother: his first reaction was crying because he felt like he was being replaced but after Jackson told him how fun it would be having a little sibling to play with every single day he smiled. He told him that it would be like a sleep-over every night making the toddler squeal with joy.

"Daddy?" She heard Gabe say as he expectantly looked at his father. Curiosity burned in his ocean-like eyes.

Jackson paused the game and smiled down at him.

"Yeah, little man?"

Gabe stood up and walked towards his father lying on the couch: "Mommy is pegnant, wight?"

April loved it when he tried using words with the letter 'R' in. It was the cutest thing since he still had trouble pronouncing it.

"Yeah, she is."

Gabe nodded.

"That means thes a baby in huh belly?"

"Yip, that's what it means."

Gabe nodded as he analysed the information, a thing his father also did.

"I undestan that but I don undestan how the baby got theh. I know babies come flom mommy bellies but how do they get in the belly and why does the belly get biggeh and biggeh?"

April bit her lip trying to stop the amuse smile spreading across her features. She knew that question was coming and mentally prepared herself with an answer. She saw Gabe staring at her stomach as if it was a foreign object a few times over the past few weeks. Just like his father he first decided to do his own little study before asking questions and letting the world know. However, April knew Jackson did not have an answer for the question Gabe just asked...okay he did have an answer but he did not have an answer that would not scar their sweet innocent child.

Jackson looked at April wide-eyed and silently begging.

"Daddy, I'm waitin'." Gabe said impatiently when his father took too long to answer.

"Well, bud, that is a very good question." Jackson started racking his brain for answers.

"I know, that's why I askin'." He said smartly.

April chuckled under her breath. There was no denying that was Jackson Avery's child, no DNA test needed.

"Well, why don't you ask Mommy since she is carrying the baby." Jackson threw her a guilty smile to which she responded to with an eye roll. Leave it to Jackson to take the easy route out.

"You wight!" The child exclaimed. He turned his attention to his mother. "Mommy, how the baby get in you belly?"

"Well," April began and walked towards her two favorite guys. She lifted Jackson's legs off the couch and sat down earning a playful glare from him. Gabriel climbed on her lap immediately. She hugged him relishing in the last few months she'd still be able to hold her son without her stomach getting in the way. "Well, when a mommy and a daddy really want a baby they pray and ask Jesus to give them one. Do you remember Jesus?" She asked feeling Jackson's eyes on her.

He knew teaching Gabriel from the Bible was very important to her and he respected it. He even read Gabriel a story or two from the kiddies Bible his grandparents sent him. He agreed that they would raise their children in the Christian faith and once they were old enough and understood they could choose their own path to follow. April was pleased with his compromise. Even though he did not understand how much God and her faith meant to her, he was willing to try.

"Jesus is the son of God. God sent Jesus to eawth so that Jesus could kick evil butt and stop people from doin' bad things like taking mommy's special cookies without asking like daddy did."

April laughed and nodded while Jackson did not look amuse over the fact that he was the bad guy for eating what was in his cupboard. How was he supposed to know April bought those Oreo's especially for her and would cry when she found out he ate them all? When April cried Gabriel cried because he hated seeing his mother in distress. So, Jackson had to deal with two crying and dramatic Averys just because he wanted to eat the food in his own damn home. April's hormones were too much to handle at times.

"Don't wowwy, Daddy. Jesus fogives you!"

Jackson smiled at his child's innocence as he affectionately ruffled his hair.

"No, Daddy!" He squealed leaning away from his father and fixing his hair. "Not the cuwls."

"Yip, definitely your child. So dramatic." Jackson muttered to April.

She playfully punched his shoulder.

"He has your vanity."

"I'm not vain."

"I beg to differ. You have twenty-five pairs of sneakers alone-" April began.

"That does not make me vain. I just like shoes." Jackson defended.

"Hmm and what about the fact that you remind me how lucky I am to be married to you since you're so good-looking and smart-"

"Don't forget humble too. I was just stating a few facts."

April rolled her eyes with a retort on her lips but Gabriel interrupted.

"Hello!"

"Impatient too just like his father."

Jackson threw her a look before focusing on Gabe again.

"You were asking Mommy how the baby got in her belly." Jackson reminded him.

"Oh yeah! So, you said you phayed for the baby but I still don't undestan how the baby got in Mommy's belly. Did you eat the baby?" He asked seriously.

April bit her lip trying to stop herself from laughing. Jackson chuckled and looked at her amused.

"Well when Mommy was sleeping Jesus came to visit and put a very little seed in her bellybutton."April continued.

"Cool!"

Jackson chuckled at his son's excitement.

"So, I'm gonna have a floweh foh a baby bub oh a sissy like Ghoot in Guadians of the Galaxy!"

It took all of Jackson not to burst out laughing at the shocked look on April's face.

Well, this conversation was certainly not going the way she planned. She did not recon on her son thinking of the green moving plant creature Groot in Guardians of The Galaxy when she told about the 'very little seed'.

"No, honey, it's a baby seed. In Mommy's belly the baby seed will grow bigger and bigger until it has a head, and toes and-"

"-and a Meduhal Oblonata!"

April and Jackson both stared at their son surprised.

"Yeah, where did you learn that big word bud?" Jackson asked.

"Bailey's daddy is a bain doc and sometime Bailey heahs him talk about blain stuff like when Mommy talk about lungs and stuff in the chest and taumas. Daddy sometime talks about skin-gafts."

"Wow, you are so smart." April said. She knew growing up in a hospital for nearly the first year and a half of his life and having surgeons for parents would make him pick a few words here and there but the fact that he knew where the different parts were astounded her.

"Yip, I have to be smaht if I wanna be a doc like you, Mommy."

"And what about me, huh?" Jackson asked fake hurt, "Am I not smart enough for you?"

Gabriel thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Nope, Mommy smateh."

April laughed.

"And why would you say that?"

"She know how the baby got in huh belly. You don't. Mommy is smateh."

Jackson opened his mouth trying to form words while fighting the astonishment coursing through his veins at the insult.

Gabe jumped off his mother lap.

"I wanna take a bath now, Mommy."

"Why don't you go get your ducky and get undressed so that Daddy can give you a bath."

He gave his parents a toothy grin before running out of the room.

"Well, that was fun." April said.

"So, when did you come up with that story about the seeds?"

April shrugged and made herself comfortable in his arms.

"A few weeks ago when he started looking at my stomach like it was an alien."

"You couldn't give me a heads up?"

April give him a guilty smile.

"That's what you get for stealing my Oreos."

"I bought you a new packet."

"They weren't taken off the shelf with the same amount of love and care."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I really hope our second child is not as dramatic as you and Gabe are. I don't think I could handle all that drama and crying." He joked earning him a smack on the chest.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a girl. Call it a mother's intuition."

"That's a whole lot of bull if anyone should have a feeling it's me. My chromosome decided the sex of the baby I should get a feeling and I don't feel any tingle in my body."

April rolled her eyes and got out of his grasp. "Go bathe your son. If he get's left naked alone for too long he starts studying his genitals before asking question about them."

"What?"

"Yeah, he asked me the other day why boys had to stand when they pee. After that he asked if I also had a penis. He used the word penis. I had no idea what a penis was when I was his age."

"You were raised in a house full of girls. He is a boy April. He reacts differently and asks questions."

"Still having him know the term penis is-"

"-natural. We are surgeons, April. His penis is nothing more than an extension of his body. Some parent's sugarcoat it and make it seem like using the biological name is crude which it's not. The only way for him to understand his body and know that only he is in control of it is to answer him truthfully when he asked questions about it."

April sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"See, I'm smart too. Can you please tell our son that?"

Gabe came running into the living room in his birthday suit.

"Mommy, but how does Jesus plant the seed in a Mommy's bellybutton if she has an outie and not an innie."

April sighed.

'_Oh, crap cakes.' _

**_-000-_**

**I hope you liked :) I'll try to post the next one-shot in a few days. Review.**


End file.
